12.4: Bestiary
This final sub-Chapter on the Wing Commander Universe contains a short list of creatures, some of which have been mentioned in Wing Commander canon, some of which are a few real-life creatures added using the creature creation rules in Chapter 10.2.7, and some additional fictional ones. Creatures can give planet-bound characters an excuse to go out and shoot something without too much fear of retribution; an encounter with a hostile lifeform can easily be added to almost any planet-bound adventure. Few sapient creatures will mind if it characters have to pull out a weapon to capture or kill the creature during the encounter, even if it happens in an area where weapons are ordinarily restricted (unless, of course, significant collateral damage to property or personal injury occurs as a result, or if the local populace has an unusually high concentration of environmentalists). Creatures can present a significant challenge to characters, particularly if they are unprepared for them. Aside from being used during in the course of gameplay, the list of creatures can help out prospective creature creators by providing a template against which they can compare their own creations. Any creature may be used in an adventure if the GM decides to allow it. The creatures presented here are all "standard" creatures of their respective species; should the GM allow any of the creatures listed herein to be used as a work creature of some kind (perhaps as a character’s steed), the values may be vastly different as the creature will be considered a character in its own right. In that case, the GM should follow all the usual restrictions for creatures in this set of rules. In the interest of saving space, all creature tables will use the three character shorthand notations for Discipline and Attribute Skill scores listed in Chapter 2.1 and the sub-Chapters of Chapter Three. If you have a creature you'd like to contribute to future editions of this sub-Chapter, contact capi3101 at WCRPG's forum. Creatures Native to Earth Apple Tree General Description: A medium-sized deciduous tree with multiple branches. It exhibits a broad, dense, twiggy crown with alternately arranged simple oval leaves. The leaves have acute tips, serrated margins and somewhat downy undersides. Hanging from its branches are small, reddish pomaceous fruits containing five carpels arranged in a five-point star, with each carpel containing one to three seeds. The fruits are fleshy and quite edible. Notes: Malus domestica of the Rosaceae family (known better as the apple tree) is best known for the fruit it produces. It is one of the most widely cultivated tree fruits and the most widely known of the many members of Genus Malus used by Terrans. These deciduous trees originated in Western Asia, where their wild ancestor Malus sieversii is still found today. Apples have been grown for thousands of years in Asia and Europe and were brought to North America by European colonists. Apples have been present in the mythology and religions of many cultures, including the Norse, Greek and Christian traditions. In 2010, the fruit's genome was decoded, leading to new understandings of disease control and selective breeding in apple production. Because the tree grows readily under a broad variety of conditions, Terrankind brought these plants with them when they set out amongst the stars; they have thrived under alien suns. Black Rat General Description: A medium-sized murid rodent. Its core body section is covered with a scraggly coat of fur, which is black to light brown in color with a lighter underside. The creature possesses enlarged ears and a thin, nearly hairless tail. When scared or excited, it emits a sharp shrieking sound. Notes: When Terrans left their planet to travel among the stars, they brought many companion animals with them. Some (such as dogs, cats and cattle) they brought along deliberately. Others (such as the black rat) they did not; those creatures came along using their age-old methods of stowing away in cargo containers and hitchhiking aboard starfaring craft. Rats pretty much hold the same status they have for centuries - they are considered pests and are known carriers of disease among some cultures, a supply of food in others and sacred beings to be revered in yet others. Chicken General Description: A small, largely flightless bird with brown feathers and brilliant red plumage around its head region. An omnivore, it spends its days roosting near the ground protecting its clutch of eggs. As a creature it's fairly unremarkable and as a comestible it tastes pretty much like everything else. Notes: Chickens are a domesticated fowl, specifically a subspecies of the Red Junglefowl, Gallus gallus. As one of the most common and widespread domestic animals, there are more chickens in space any other species of bird and they are second only to Bos Taurus as the most pervasive non-sapient starfaring species known. Terrans keep chickens primarily as a source of food, consuming both their meat and their eggs. It has inspired contributions to Terran culture, art, cuisine, science and religion from antiquity to the present. Common Bos Taurus General Description: A large, docile, beefy-looking quadruped ungulate. Its skin is covered with a coat of short, golden-brown hair with white or black highlights. An herbivorous ruminant, it stands around all day on four legs eating any available vegetation, particularly the local carpet lifeform. It occasionally makes a relatively soft mooing sound. It has few natural defenses and looks delicious. Notes: The Common Bos taurus (cattle in the plural, more commonly known as "cows" regardless of their gender) is the most common type of large domesticated ungulate. They are a prominent modern member of the subfamily Bovinae, are the most widespread species of the genus Bos ''and due to their importance to the Terran race are the single most successful non-sapient starfaring species in existence. Cattle are raised as livestock for meat, as dairy animals for milk and other dairy products and as draft animals. Other products derived from cattle include leather and dung (for fertilizer or fuel in some cases). In 2009, cattle became the first Earth-origin livestock animal to have a fully mapped genome. Common Dog '''General Description': A medium-sized mammalian quadruped covered with a fine, brownish coat of hair with white highlights. The creature's head structure suggests that it possesses both an excellent sense of smell and of hearing. It has powerful muscles and a set of sharp teeth designed for catching prey and tearing flesh. Notes: The common domestic dog is a subspecies of the Gray Wolf (Canis lupus), a member of the Canidae family of the mammalian order Carnivora. The dog may have been the first animal to be domesticated by Terrans and has been the most widely kept working, hunting and companion animal in Terran history. Dogs' value to early Terran hunter-gatherers led to them quickly becoming ubiquitous across Earth cultures. Dogs perform many roles in Terran society, such as hunting, herding, pulling loads, protection, assisting police and military forces, companionship and aiding handicapped individuals; in some cultures, dogs are also a source of meat. Their impact on Terran society has given them the nickname "Man's Best Friend" throughout the Terran spheres of influence. Domestic Cat General Description: A small felid creature. Its body is covered in a coat of golden brown fur with black highlights. It is a lithe creature, capable of running at high speeds and making precise leaps of incredible lengths. Each of its four paws contain an array of very sharp claws and it is capable of delivering lethal bites to small prey animals with its impressive, scissor-like fangs. Notes: The domestic cat is a small and usually furry domesticated carnivorous mammal. Cats are valued by Terrans for companionship and for their ability to hunt vermin and household pests. They are primarily nocturnal. Cats are similar in anatomy to other felids (including the Kilrathi), with strong, flexible bodies, quick reflexes, sharp retractable claws and teeth adapted to killing small prey. Horse General Description: A large, odd-toed ungulate quadruped. Its muscular body is covered in a fine layer of reddish-brown hair with white highlights. An herbivore, this powerfully built creature is capable of galloping around the landscape at high speeds and is capable of delivering a kick with tremendous force if forced to defend itself. Notes: The horse is one of two extant subspecies of Equus ferus, the wild horse. It is an odd-toed ungulate mammal belonging to the taxonomic family Equidae. Terrans began to domesticate horses around 4000 BCE and their domestication is believed to have been widespread by 3000 BCE. There is an extensive, specialized vocabulary used to describe equine-related concepts, covering everything from anatomy to life stages, size, colors, markings, breeds, locomotion and behavior. The anatomy of horses enables them to make use of speed to escape predators; they have a well-developed sense of balance and a strong fight-or-flight instinct. Horses and Terrans interact in a wide variety of sporting competitions and non-competitive recreational pursuits as well as in working activities such as police work, agriculture, entertainment and therapy. White-Tailed Deer General Description: A medium-sized herbivorous cervid. It is covered with a thin layer of soft, brownish fur with white, spotted highlights. When alarmed, they flee with their tails raised, showing a characteristic splash of white on their underside. Males of the species have a set of sharp antlers that are capable of goring would-be attackers. Notes: Though not as significant as some of the other species the Terran race have brought with them into space, a few herds of deer have made their way onto other worlds. Deer have long had economic significance to Terrans as a source of meat, as a mode of transportation in colder climates, as a fur source and as a quarry animal. Terrans still haven't figured out how to prevent deer from standing motionless in the way of oncoming vehicles, with accidents still common on worlds with significant wild populations. Creatures Native to Kilrah Ak'rah Bush General Description: A hardy-looking, leafy shrub-like plant. Its branches have a zigzag form and its leaves are narrow and bipinnately compound with sharply pointed pinnules. The leaves are somewhat fleshy in texture and quite edible. Notes: Since the Kilrathi are obligate carnivores, they cultivate very few cash crops; the ak'rah is perhaps the most important of these. Ak'rah may be directly consumed; it is commonly used by the Kilrathi to feed livestock animals. It may also be processed into a pesticide and used in some medicines. The leaves may be boiled and turned into a tea which has an intoxicating effect. As a final note, to "plant ak’rah bushes" has a subtle cultural meaning to the Kilrathi similar to the notion of "planting the flag" in Terran cultures. Boryangee General Description: A medium-sized procyonid mammalian quadruped. Its frail structure is covered by a scraggly coat of blackish-brown hair with lighter highlights. An omnivore, the creature will consume whatever it can fit in its mouth, defending itself when threatened with a set of sharp teeth and blunt claws. Notes: Boryangees are smaller creatures native to Kilrah and are one of the planet's notable scavenger species. They are utterly fearless in disposition; despite the fact that the average kil could effortlessly kill and eat one of these creatures, they are often seen in urban areas raiding Kilrathi garbage heaps. Though this usually creates a huge mess as they spread garbage all over the place, Boryangees often feast on the larvae of Pchelas and Szcaltal Flies in the process, keeping their numbers manageable. For this reason, the Kilrathi consider them more of a minor nuisance than anything else. They are considered an "unclean" animal; a Kilrathi will only catch and eat one if they have absolutely no other alternative. Epay'ts'at General Description: A very large, beefy looking hominid. It has a thick, hairy coat, which is a silvery-grey color with black highlights. Its hair is somewhat less dense on its head. Powerfully built, it is strong enough to crush a human skull with its bare hands. Notes: Epay'ts'at are becoming increasingly rare on Kilrah mainly because their habitats are almost constantly being destroyed due to volcanic activity. The meat of the creature is considered a delicacy by the Kilrathi. Attempts at husbandry have been unsuccessful to date and as a result the price of Epay'ts'at meat and pelts remain high. Terrans remind the Kilrathi of these creatures; the Kilrathi often treat captured Terrans accordingly - as weak and yet tasty prey animals. Nagga General Description: An enormous, four-headed alligator-like reptilian. Its rough, scaly outer surface is a greyish-green color with yellow highlights. Weighing in at over twenty metric tonnes, this extremely dangerous creature is more than capable of crushing and devouring anything it can get into any one set of its massive, powerful jaws, including vehicles and small to medium-sized boulders. Notes: Nagga are dangerous creatures endemic to Kilrah's meager oceans, though some have been successfully introduced to other Kilrathi worlds (for cultural reasons). They are easily Kilrah's apex predator, rivaled only by the Kilrathi themselves in terms of shear ferocity. As a rite of passage, Kilrathi juveniles are sent to find nagga and to take home one of their teeth as a trophy, turning it into a dagger. A Kilrathi versus nagga fight is never a guaranteed win for the kil... Pchela General Description: A large culicid flying insect. Its carapace is greyish in color with red highlights on its legs and antennae. Its mouthpiece is designed to suck blood from mammalian animals. When it does this, it injects its victim with venom to dull the pain; this venom is in fact poisonous to most of the species upon which it feeds. Notes: Pchela hold pretty much the same status among the Kilrathi as mosquitoes do on Earth: there are some Kilrathi authorities who argue that they are the most dangerous natural threat to Kilrathi civilization and should be annihilated. They've proven resilient to all attempts at eradication to date. They've have had an annoying tendency to hitchhike on Kilrathi livestock to their colony worlds, where they usually flourish. Rugalga General Description: A large ungulate quadruped. This docile creature sports a coat of light grey hair with bluish highlights. It has a muscular, front-heavy appearance with a distinctive robust muzzle. It strides on relatively slender legs and moves gracefully and quietly. Notes: Rugalga are among the most important Kilrathi livestock animals. Once the Kilrathi used to hunt these beasts but as the Kilrathi obtained sapience and began ranching practices, the Rugalga's natural docility and inoffensive nature made "hunting" them seem less and less "sporting". Modern Kilrathi consider actually hunting a Rugalga an exercise merely to fill the stomach, devoid of any chance for honor. They are still prime livestock animals ubiquitous throughout the Empire, functioning in many of the same roles as the cow does in the Terran spheres of influence. Szcaltal Flies General Description: A large dipteran insect. It has a black carapace with a shimmering pair of long wings extending from its metathorax and characteristically yellow eyes. When the weather is particularly warm, these creatures come together in great swarms that are sometimes thick enough to prevent the light from the local sun from reaching the planet's surface. Notes: Szcaltal Flies are considered pests not only amongst the Kilrathi but amongst many of the known sapient races, where their numbers have grown at significant rates. In addition to their swarming activities, their bites can leave painful sores. Though they can damage livestock, they are more of a danger to agriculture; their larvae can completely defoliate unprotected ak'rah fields. Traggil General Description: A medium-sized ungulate quadruped. It is reddish-brown in color with lighter-colored flanks. Its underbelly is white and it has a characteristic "M"-shaped marking on its rear. The creature is capable of running at great speeds and has a pair of large, lyre-shaped horns with which to defend itself. Notes: Traggil are one of the few truly wild herbivorous creatures still found on the surface of Kilrah; the Kilrathi have imported some wild herds to their colony worlds. They are one of the few creatures the Kilrathi will go out and hunt as their speed and sharp horns make them somewhat difficult to catch and kill without injury, though they can often be lured into traps; indeed, it is this quality that the Kilrathi most often associate with this animal. Culturally, they serve much the same function as deer do in the Terran spheres of influence. Creatures Native to Other Worlds Barbed Rattlesnake General Description: A massive crotalid reptilian. It is covered with large diamond-shaped scales that are largely black with a golden brown pattern on its dorsal. Its keratinous tail is capable of shaking at an incredible speed and produces a distinctive sound when the creature feels threatened. Around its head are a ring of barbs, with some facing forward and others facing backwards; the barbs deliver a potent hemotoxin when the creature strikes. Notes: Several varieties of barbed rattlesnake can be found on various worlds throughout the Avalon Sector. They've proven themselves effective against infestations of Black Rats brought in from Earth-origin spacecraft and are generally tolerated despite several reported deaths to personnel and livestock. Their large size gives them a higher overall meat content and availability of snakeskin than most species of Earth snakes. Birha Tree General Description: A large deciduous tree with multiple branches. It exhibits a broad, domed crown with alternately arranged multi-ribbed, palmate-veined and tri-lobed leaves. The lower branches contain multiple flowering blooms, which have a dull reddish color and emit a sweet smelling fragrance. The fragrance seems to have a calming effect on all who pass by the tree. Notes: The birha tree is an extraterrestrial member of the family Sapindaceae. Native to the planet Ghorah Khar (Ghorah Khar System, Isaac Quadrant, Enigma Sector), these plants are noted for their large, red, sweet-scented flowers. They have a calming effect on Kilrathi and have been heavily imported into their Empire, achieving a high level of cultural significance. Terran entrepreneurs and culinary experts have noted that the tree's sap can be processed into a particularly sweet and pungent syrup, making it somewhat sought after in Terran circles as well. Black Needle Spider General Description: A large arachnid with a jet-black carapace. Its chelicerae incorporate a set of long, sinewy material attached to a pair of long, sharp, needle-like fangs. The creature has the capability of shooting these fangs from their body, lancing through the bodies of its victim and delivering a potent neurotoxin. Notes: Black Needle Spiders are dangerous lifeforms native to the Trk'Pahn Sector; they're believed to have originated on the old Varni homeworld but they have become so prolific within the Sector that this cannot be verified. Aggressive and territorial creatures, they will shoot at any threat or prey that comes within range and have been responsible for the deaths of many Terrans and Kilrathi alike. They have a tendency to stow away aboard starfaring ships and occasionally have had a devastating effect on the worlds on which they later disembark. Boiling Sprayer General Description: This is a relatively large and motile plant. Its outer surface is a bluish-green color and covered with numerous short, external tubes, which the plant uses to catch and absorb rainwater as well as to move about freely. The plant absorbs sufficient energy while moving around to raise its internal water supply to its boiling point. When approached by a potential predator, the plant shoots some of this supply of boiling hot water out its tubes. Notes: Sprayers are native to S'thant in the T'Kirsa System (Epsilon Sector, Antares Quadrant). They are a fairly important piece of the planetary flora as the planet's main primary consumers are chemosynthetic and use the Sprayers as their main source of energy; in turn, they aid in the plant's pollination. So far the plants haven't found much use in starfaring markets, though Firekkan scientists are carefully researching them in the hopes of finding a safe way to naturally harness some of their energy. Bugbear General Description: An enormous scarabaceous insect. Its carapace is a forest green color with black highlights. Its front legs are specialized for the excavation of soft earth. The creature may often be seen rolling the impressive balls of dung that comprise the entirety of its diet. Though non-aggressive, it does have a pair of mandibles that can easily deliver a nasty bite to a would-be attacker. Notes: "Bugbear" was the name applied to the large beetle-like insects found on planet Nanjing in the Chang-Cu system (Roberts Quadrant, Vega Sector). Bugbears grow to nearly two meters in length and spent most of their time in the forest areas of Nanjing, where they perform a vital service by cleaning up the droppings of the local fauna and fertilizing the local flora. Some of these creatures have been imported to other worlds to help in agricultural efforts; they're quite good at what they do, though their massive size can be more than a little daunting to the uninitiated. Burning Cactus General Description: A ruddy-brown, motile, cactus-like plant with very long, thin, black spines all over its surface. The cactus absorbs liquids from the soil that it can cycle through itself and then "sweats" it throughout a series of pores. Upon reaching the atmosphere, the liquid mixture ignites, causing the cactus to constantly be enveloped in flames. Using a simple system of rudimentary joints, it can violently shake one of its arms to splatter the burning liquid onto an attacker if necessary. Notes: These unique plants are native to some of the less hospitable areas of Hell Hole (Buford's World System, Gonwyn Quadrant, Landreich Sector). They're largely considered parasitic plants due to their knack for leaching any useful nutrients out of the soil. They have proven to be difficult to get rid of and since the land isn't really worth much of anything to anybody, the planet's populace tends to just leave them alone. They are worth some money to those selling on the Firekkan market, though they are very difficult to procure without bodily injury. Centaurian Mud Pig General Description: A medium-sized porcine quadruped. The creature has covered itself with a thick layer of mud; the few bits of its flesh that are visible are a murky-brown color. The creature has a pair of tusks on either side of its head which it uses for digging. It ambles along at a very slow pace. Notes: Centaurian Mud Pigs are native to planet Leto in the Alpha Centauri system, though there is evidence to suggest these creatures are in fact mutated descendants of Sus scrofa domesticus brought to Leto by the original Pilgrim settlers. They are considered a livestock animal and are used mainly in pork production. They've gained notoriety for their slow, slothful movements; Tiger's Claw pilot Michael "Iceman" Casey once drew a comparison between these creatures and the CF-105 Scimitar. Dioscurian Ovizard General Description: A large chamaeleonid. Its surface is composed of a layer of green overlapping scales. When startled, the scales change to an orangish color. An even-tempered creature, it spends its days looking for eggs to devour whole. Notes: The Dioscurian Ovizard is an animal native to Dioscuri II. Ovizards feed on large eggs and are quite capable of downing something the size of an ostrich egg in a single gulp. Due to their friendly nature and their ability to rapidly reproduce (giving birth to litters of a dozen or more at a time), they had become a popular pet on Earth by the turn of the 28th Century. Fluffy Rodent General Description: This is a small quadruped covered with a coat of thick white fur. In all respects it has the same morphology as a domesticated cat with the exception of its dentition. Rather than possessing a set of canine and carnassial teeth for shearing flesh, these creatures possess a single pair of continuously growing incisors in both their upper and lower jaws, which must be kept short by gnawing on whatever's available. Notes: Pets, delicacies, fashion accessories or all three. Everybody who's anybody, darling, needs a steady supply of fluffy rodents to complement their marvelous lifestyle. Kaladones Rodents (marketed as "Fluffy Rodents") are native to the planet Terrel in the Tri-System. They are the most sought after pets and status symbols in the Tri-System Confederacy. Gnufly General Description: A large dipteran insect. It is greyish in color with bright yellow compound eyes and a white- and red-striped abdomen. Aggressive and territorial creatures, they have a tendency to form swarms and attack any intruder they detect, delivering multiple venomous bites that are easily capable of hospitalizing a Terran-sized creature. Notes: Gnufly are a type of insect native to the Tri-System. The level of starfaring commerce that goes on in the Confederacy has led to their introduction to every inhabited sphere in the area, where they are considered dangerous pests. Every so often, their numbers grow to the point where they are effective a plague, generally causing an increase in the price of blood and other medical supplies. Fortunately, these outbreaks are relatively rare. Hot Fungus General Description: A relatively small, rounded fungoid lifeform with a slimy green exterior. The surface of the fungus is cracked. Issuing from the cracks is steam and a deep-red glow. The lifeform gives off a tremendous amount of heat. Whenever a creature approaches too closely, the fungus sprays a shower of molten rock in that direction. Notes: Hot Fungi can be found on several worlds in the Hubble Quadrant of the Hawking Sector. Their ability to produce molten rock is unique among animal lifeforms and they've actually become sought after as a natural means of terraforming worlds that are too small or too old to have active vulcanism. Handling one of these creatures comes with extreme risk but there are many who feel their high unit price makes them worth it. Kraken General Description: A shallow water cranchiid of incredible proportions. Its outer covering is reddish and largely transparent. Measuring nearly 30 meters in length from mantle to the ends of its tentacles, it is capable of moving at great speeds. Its tentacles are equipped with multiple, swiveling, three-pointed hooks that are capable of manipulating large objects with terrific force. It is carnivorous and has a voracious appetite. Notes: Krakens are native to the water world of Hurricane in the Port Hedland System (Roberts Quadrant, Vega Sector). They were single-handedly responsible for the demise of the first two expeditions sent to colonize the planet; even to this day they threaten the colony platforms and any vessel that sails Hurricane's waters. The death of a Kraken is celebrated locally, usually by taking the carcass and turning it into some of the most delicious calamari in Known Space. Leaping Coyote General Description: A large canid with a pelt of greyish-brown to yellow-grey fur with reddish brown highlights and a black dorsal stripe. It has a set of long, powerful back-legs which it uses to leap at great speeds. This pack animal is deadly when hunting. When the pack has emerged to chase down their prey, they run fast and sound a strange, oscillating howl. Notes: Leaping Coyotes are native to planet Fargo in the Dakota System (Roberts Quadrant, Vega Sector), where they are a menace to local attempts at ranching. Despite their pack nature, they are cautious and trainable when in solitude and are sought after in some Terran circles for the same purposes as common dogs. Their pelts are currently in fashion and they have been imported to other worlds, though usually to the detriment of the local fauna. Piscean Arthrosquid General Description: An amphibious creature that resembles a large slug. Its rubbery skin is blue with a lighter underside and a red abdominal area near its pseudopodia. It has two large, whip-like tentacles near its head which it uses to grab and either strangle or drown unsuspecting prey, some of which can be quite large. Notes: The Piscean Arthrosquid is a hazardous creature native to the planet Antenteh in the Pisces system (Hralgkrak Quadrant, Landreich Sector). Though they thrive in the planet's oceans, they are more than capable of coming on land in order to hunt and are strong enough to hold and strangle a fully-grown adult male Kilrathi to death. Red Venom Frog General Description: A cat-sized dendrobatid amphibian. It exhibits aposematism; its outer skin coloring is bright-red with significant black splotches over its dorsal. The creature's skin contains a potent neurotoxin capable of killing any predators. This same venom coats the creature's long, sticky tongue, which it will use against any potential attacker. It is particularly aggressive and quite dangerous to approach. Notes: This is one of several dangerous lifeforms known to live in the jungles of Rostov III, responsible for causing several casualties on both sides during the Confederation's brief struggle to keep the system out of Kilrathi hands. The native Mopoks are occasionally able to catch and "milk" these creatures, using their venom to tip their weapons. Sand Scorpion General Description: A large buthid arachnid. It has a dusty-brown carapace with dark-range and black highlights across its body. When hunting, it buries itself in sand; its skin covering affords it near-perfect camouflage. Its sting contains one of the more potent venoms known, more than capable of causing permanent paralysis. Notes: The Sand Scorpion is a nasty pest native to the desert regions of Nephele II (Nephele System, Downing Quadrant, Vega Sector). Despite several attempts to eradicate them by both Terran and Kilrathi forces alike, the sand scorpion has continued to thrive. Besides crippling livestock and causing occasional fatalities, sand scorpions have a tendency to hide aboard space-going vessels and have become invasive species on several other planets in Vega Sector. Stalking Theropod General Description: A large, carnivorous dromaeosaurid reptilian. Its outer skin is a dull-brown color with a lighter brown and white-striped pattern. A biped, each foot is equipped with an enlarged sickle-shaped talon. It stalks its prey, preferring to remain camouflaged right up until the moment it decides to strike. The creature is capable of running at speeds close to 200 kph and can easily disembowel a Terran-sized creature. Notes: These predators hail from planet Jurassic in the Crichton system (Asimov Quadrant, Enigma Sector). They are particularly fierce and a definite hazard to those attempting to colonize the world. Despite their temperament, they are trainable through masterful care and make good sentry and war animals. Their high unit value is more of a reflection of the difficulties associated in training these animals than their overall desirability. Thunderworm General Description: An incredibly huge creature resembling an annelid. Its leathery surface is a deep brown hue. It creates deep underground caverns using an array of sharp, curved crystalline teeth. It appears to gain some sort of nutritional benefit from eating the rock through which it burrows. The creature is capable of producing a powerful shockwave from within itself that makes a horrendous, thundering noise even through solid rock. This shockwave dazes any other lifeform in range. Notes: Thunderworms are native to the deserts of the planet Rakis (Herbert System, Roddenberry Quadrant, Enigma Sector). These titans are fiercely territorial and their natural defenses make any regional surface exploration nearly impossible. In the past, several medical companies sought specimens for experimentation to see if their regenerative properties could be passed on in some manner, but it was ultimately discovered that they had no medical value whatsoever. As it turned out though, their meat is quite tasty and considered a delicacy in the surrounding systems. White Zombie General Description: A semi-conscious humanoid creature. The creature's skin exhibits a considerable degree of pallor. A pack animal, the creature doesn't seem to respond to any stimuli with the exception of any nearby living animal creature. When such a creature is detected, these creatures will slowly amble over to it and proceed to consume its raw flesh - particularly its cognitive organs - even while it is still alive. They have an annoying tendency to punch through metal objects and are stun-resistant. Notes: No one really knows from where these damn things originated. What is known is that they have a nasty habit of stowing away on ships, decimating local fauna once it arrives at its destination and more than occasionally feasting on a crewmember or two along the way. Where significant groups of these creatures live, sustained colonization is next to impossible. ---- NEXT: Appendix One: Charts and Tables PREVIOUS: 12.3 Environmental Effects TOP ---- Category:WCRPG